State of Dress
by Aphyx
Summary: [One Shot] Naruto decides to go to training wearing a dress. [SasuNaru]


**State of dress**

by **Aphyx**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, or any of the characters and I don't get any financial gain from any of this...unfortunately.

**Warnings:** This fic will be of the shounen-ai variety, meaning boys loving boys, and there will also be some actual boy on boy action, so if you don't like it don't read it.

**Pairing:** Sasunaru

Greetings! This is my first ever Naruto fic, or any fic for that matter, so please be kind. I've spent so much time just reading all the wonderful fics out there that I felt the urge to write my own, so I did! Don't take it too seriously, it's just a bit of fun, really. Enjoy!

&&&

Naruto fidgeted endlessly, his cheeks dusted a light pink as his team mates gawked at him – well, Sakura gawked, Sasuke's eyes widened marginally, which was of similar effect really.

'_Play it cool_,' Naruto thought to himself, sensitively aware of how hot his face felt. '_Act normal!_'

"Hey Sakura-chan!" the blond shinobi called out cheerfully, raising his hand in a frantic wave as he walked closer to his team mates, who were currently waiting at their usual spot on the bridge for their ever-late sensei.

Sakura seemed incapable of speech, and was staring at Naruto as if he'd grown a second head. "Ah…N-naruto, you…um…I mean…"

"What, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked innocently, as if he didn't know why they were looking at him like that, as if it were perfectly normal for a sixteen year old male to arrive at training adorned in women's clothing.

"You're wearing a dress," Sasuke stated flatly, ever the epitome of seriousness.

"Er…yeah," Naruto admitted sheepishly, twisting the fabric covering his body with his hands in a nervous gesture.

"Any particular reason why?" Sasuke asked, his voice its usual monotone, but Naruto could see the slight humour in his gaze.

"I felt like a change of scenery!" Naruto snapped, crossing his arms over his chest and narrowing his eyes, though was internally aware of how the fact that he was wearing a dress might lower the intimidation factor slightly.

Sasuke smirked, and opened his mouth to no doubt torture poor Naruto some more, when a poof of smoke and a "Yo!" turned everyone's attention to the silver-haired Jjounin that had finally appeared.

Naruto didn't join in as Sakura berated Kakashi-sensei, trying to keep attention away from himself for a change.

"Ah, Naruto." Kakashi greeted, and Naruto flinched as he prepared himself for the questions and the teasing that would no doubt arise from their perverted sensei. "You up for some sparring today? We don't have a mission until Friday."

"Er…" Naruto mumbled eloquently, slightly confused as Kakashi-sensei did nothing but look at him expectantly. "Yeah!" He finally shouted in affirmation, relieved the jounin hadn't decided to say anything about his state of dress.

"All right. Sakura, you're with me. Sasuke and Naruto go spar in the adjacent training field."

"Ugh, great…" Naruto muttered to himself, but made no further complaints as he walked to the field Kakashi-sensei had mentioned, Sasuke not far behind.

"All right!" The blond haired chuunin exclaimed, raising a fist in the air, in all appearances geared up for a good bout of fighting. "You go train over there," Naruto stated flatly, indicated with a pointed finger, "and I'll just practise my taijutsu on this stump," he nodded, looking impressed with himself for his choice of action.

"_Do-be_," Sasuke ground out, the twitching of an eye the only indication of his annoyance.

"What?" Naruto frowned, before his eyes widened in realisation. "Oh! Okay, I'll go train over there then; you want to use the stumps? My kunai throwing could do with a bit of improvement, I guess. Not much, mind you! Never say Uzumaki Naruto isn't a nice guy, going out of my way for you," he stated, walking past Sasuke determinedly.

"Usurakontachi!" The dark haired chuunin growled in annoyance, grabbing a hold of Naruto's arm and dragging him back so they were face to face. "Kakashi said to _spar_."

Naruto grimaced, clearly not impressed with Sasuke's need for physical combat. "Well yeah, but he wasn't specific. Why just get all beaten up and bloody when we could be honing our skills without all the unnecessary pain involved?" he near pleaded, widening his sky blue eyes for effect.

Sasuke's glare intensified, his grip on Naruto's arm tightening. Ignoring the blond's outburst on how his arm was hurting, he dragged Naruto into the middle of the field with every intention of sparring.

"Uwah, Sasuke's so mean!" Naruto wailed, yanking his arm fruitlessly against the Uchiha's firm grip.

The dark haired shinobi let go of the blond's arm, crossing his own as he levelled a dark glare at Naruto. "What's your problem?"

Naruto flushed slightly, twisting the hem of his dress before realising what he was doing and wrenched his hands away and straightening his arms determinedly at his sides. "I-I just…don't feel like sparring today," he mumbled, turning his head stubbornly to the side.

Sasuke said nothing, but his flat look showed he didn't believe a word of it. Naruto chanced a glance at the annoyed boy opposite him, to see Sasuke's calculating gaze take in his embarrassed blush, fidgeting hands, blue dress… and not the kind of dress Sakura wore often, this was the spaghetti strap, simple knee-length summer dress that was definitely _not_ kosher for a trained shinobi, male or not.

Sasuke's slight smirk told Naruto all he needed to know, which made his cheeks darken even further. "Don't think I'd go easy on you just because you look like a girl."

"What!" Naruto's jaw dropped, before anger crashed through him like a wave. "Bastard!" Without thinking, the angry teenager charged, drawing his right arm back with every intention of clouting Sasuke across the face.

Expectedly, Sasuke sidestepped the attack, grabbing Naruto's outstretched arm and using the other's momentum to throw him through the air. Naruto managed to flip over at the last second, landing on his feet and using his hand to stop him from skidding too far across the ground.

Breathing heavily and red-faced, though more through mixed embarrassment and anger than exertion, Naruto straightened himself and his clothing, pointing a shaking finger at the poised and smirking Uchiha. "You tricked me, you bastard!"

Sasuke said nothing, only smirked infuriatingly at the angry blond, which only served to rile him up further. "Argh! That's it!" Naruto shouted heatedly, keeping his eyes on the brunette as he slipped a hand under his dress. Sasuke's eyes widened at the action and he was too stunned to do anything but stare.

Naruto smirked triumphantly before quickly removing a kunai from the holster attached to his thigh, hidden from sight, and threw it at the unsuspecting Sasuke. True to his name, however, the ex number one rookie was quick to react and dodged out of the way, extracting a set of shuriken and flinging them right back.

Naruto's little victory was short lived as he cursed and jumped up into a nearby tree to avoid being sliced beyond recognition. Still unwilling to fight properly, Naruto stayed where he was and crossed his arms in stubborn refusal.

It wasn't long before Sasuke walked over, hands in his pockets and an annoyed frown on his face as he glared up at Naruto. "I told you, Sasuke-bastard, I don't want to fight! I'm staying right here and there's nothing you can do about it!" He turned up his nose as a final declaration of will.

Expecting a kunai his way or a "moron" or _something_, Naruto's expression turned to one of puzzlement as he continued to stare up at the leaves. Grudgingly looking back down, he noticed a dash of pink on his rival's cheeks and a slight smirk on his face, before noticing _where_ it was that Sasuke was looking.

"Ahh! Pervert!" Naruto screeched, jumping down from the tree instantly and thwacking Sasuke on the head.

Said ninja rubbed his head morosely, but continued to smirk at the infuriated blond. "You're wearing boxers under there?" His tone of voice made Naruto flush beet red and puff out his cheeks.

"Yeah! What else would I wear?" Naruto asked incredulously, as if Sasuke was the idiotic one. His eyes turned to slits as he regarded the now stone-faced Uchiha, "Did you expect me to go commando, eh, bastard? You'd like that, wouldn't you? Pervert!"

Sasuke's eyes widened at the accusation, his cheeks turning red. "What? No! Usurakontachi!"

Naruto took careful steps backwards, his eyes not losing their look of suspicion as he backed away from the disbelieving brunette, as if expecting to be jumped any minute. "I never would have guessed, Sasuke-bastard. Kakashi-sensei, Ero-sannin and Ebisu-pervert I can understand, but _you_? Girls have been fawning over cool, untouchable Uchiha Sasuke, but all this time he's just a great big pervert!" Naruto exclaimed, his voice gaining in volume.

"Dobe…" Sasuke growled out. After recovering from his previous embarrassment, he was now _furious_. Murderous intent rolled off him in waves, Sakura and Kakashi in the next field over could probably sense it.

Unfortunately, Naruto was blissfully unaware as he continued to shout out Sasuke's perverted ways to the world. When he finally glanced over at the Uchiha, he let out a very feminine squeak as he noticed his murderous advance, and did the one thing he could do in a situation such as this; run.

Naruto concentrated his chakra into his legs as he ran hell for leather into the nearby cluster of trees, pride and dignity be damned.

'_Oh man, oh man, Sasuke-pervert's going to slaughter me! Maybe he wanted to keep it a secret, so now that I know he'll have to kill me to keep me quiet!_'

It was only a matter of time before Naruto's lapse of concentration and innate lack of co-ordination caused the blond shinobi to slip and fall, landing in an ungraceful tangle of limbs. The fact that his boxers were on display for the world to see just made everything much, much worse.

"You all right there, dobe?" Naruto heard an amused, smug sounding voice somewhere to his left.

Naruto fumed as he picked himself up off the floor. Stupid, perverted Sasuke-bastard! This was all his fault!

"Oh fuck off, Uchiha," the irate blond snapped, dusting off the dirt on his dress a bit too aggressively than necessary. Sasuke, now stood a few feet from Naruto, looked much displeased with the lack of courtesy but said nothing.

Grumbling to himself, Naruto took in his surroundings and headed in the direction he knew Kakashi-sensei and Sakura were, pushing aside the foliage in his way with vehemence.

"Oi, dobe. We're not done sparring."

Sasuke's voice floated over to Naruto, who didn't even bother to pause as he shouted his reply, "Oh yes we are, bastard!"

When Naruto finally found Kakashi and Sakura, he was most displeased to see them both resting under the shade of a tree. Kakashi once again had his little orange book out, looking as cool and uninterested as ever, apart from the slight pink tinge to what could be seen of his face. Sakura at least looked quite out of breath and flushed, so Naruto let the fact they were shirking their training slide, never mind the fact that he was doing the same.

"Naruto, Sasuke," Kakashi greeted without looking up, "Finished your spar already? That's a first for you two."

Naruto sent a nasty glare Sasuke's way, who narrowed his eyes right back.

"Oh, yes, Naruto." Naruto turned away from his glaring contest with the dark haired Uchiha and gave Kakashi his full attention. "Kiba was here looking for you earlier and told me to give you this. He says you forgot it in your rush to leave."

Naruto flinched at the mentioning of Kiba, and hoped no one noticed, but was sure someone had. Dammit, what had dog breath done now? A dome shaped object was thrown his way, which Naruto caught with ease. The kyuubi holder could do nothing but stare at it in a mix of shock and horror.

Something white caught his eye, and he picked out the small piece of paper from within the horrid thing.

'_Yo fox-face, _

_You forgot this! It totally completes your outfit, honestly, how could you forget such a major detail? When Uzumaki Naruto does something, he goes all the way and never breaks his promises! Isn't that your ninja way? Hahaha!_

_Lots of love, _

_Your good pal Kiba xxx_

Naruto's eye twitched as he tore the note to shreds and stared at the innocent-looking straw hat in a depressed acceptance of fate. Ignoring the strange looks his team mates were sending him, the blond jammed the hat angrily on his head and walked off.

"Naruto! Where the hell do you think you're going! Don't you slack off from training, you lazy bum!" Sakura's angry voice followed after him, but Naruto only waved his hand in apology, not wanting to turn back and show them his burning cheeks.

The hat was already feeling uncomfortable, and Naruto realised with some annoyance it was because of his forehead protector. Sighing, Naruto took the hat off his head and placed it in his mouth, untying the forehead protector and removing it. Grumbling to himself, Naruto put the stupid, girly hat back on his head and stared at the object in his hands.

"Now what am I going to do with it?" Naruto muttered angrily to himself.

"Do you always talk to yourself like that, usurakontachi? No wonder people think you're strange."

Naruto jumped in fright, sending the forehead protector tumbling from his grasp and onto the ground. "Sasuke-bastard! What do you think you're doing sneaking up on me!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I didn't sneak. It's not my fault you're a lousy ninja." Ignoring Naruto's indignant spluttering, Sasuke bent down and picked up the blond's forehead protector.

Naruto instantly silenced when Sasuke invaded his personal space, forehead protector in hand. "What are you doing?" he asked warily, edging backwards.

Sasuke let out an annoyed breath. "I'm not going to brain you with it. Just hold still."

Naruto fidgeted slightly when Sasuke stepped closer again; too close. The dark haired ninja slipped the ties of Naruto's forehead protector around the back of his neck and began to secure it. Naruto flinched when Sasuke's warm hands grazed his skin, and was about to back up when a hand gripped the back of his neck. "_Hold still_," Sasuke muttered, annoyance lacing his tone.

When Sasuke finally stepped back, Naruto felt he could actually breathe again. He was innately aware that Sasuke was still stood rather close, and couldn't help but feel flustered by it. Close personal contact wasn't something Naruto was comfortable with, not having much of it when he was younger, but something about Sasuke made it all much worse.

Sasuke's lips upturned into a light smirk. "Well?"

"Well what?" Naruto snapped, putting a hand to his forehead protector that now hung around his neck, much like the fashion of Hinata.

The smirk never wavered, in fact, it grew in size. "Aren't you going to thank me?" Something in Sasuke's tone made Naruto's insides squirm.

"Thank you for what? I never asked you to do it, I could have done it myself," Naruto scoffed, brushing past Sasuke and walking away.

Naruto felt unnaturally warm, and put a hand to his cheek. His eyes widened when he realised he was blushing. What the hell? Stupid Sasuke, this was all his fault, embarrassing him like that. Kiba, too, the brainless mongrel! Naruto scowled, looking down at himself in disgust. Uzumaki Naruto, fearsome ninja, future Hokage and awesome chuunin was being degraded by wearing something so…so…_girly_!

How he was roped into it, he had no idea. Okay, so he did…but it was something he'd rather forget.

-_Flashback_-

It was funny. No, in fact, it was hilarious! Ha! Who did he think he was kidding?

Kiba stood in front of him, most certainly not amused, a serious look to his face for once. "Don't get so cocky, Uzumaki, you're not the only one who learns new moves, you know."

Naruto merely grinned in response. "Come on dog breath, you and I both know that I'm gonna win. I've beaten you before, I'll do it again."

Kiba's serious look turned thoughtful, before a sly glint appeared in the dog lover's eyes. "All right then. If you're so confident, you wouldn't mind a little wager then, would you?"

Naruto scoffed at that. "You're so ready for humiliation, Kiba? Wow, and I didn't even have to prank you for it!" he exclaimed gleefully, getting himself into a fighting stance.

"So you agree then?" Kiba asked, mirroring Naruto's actions. "If I win, you can't just back out, got it?"

"Of course not!" Naruto exclaimed indignantly. "I never go back on my word, that's my—"

"—way of the ninja, yeah, I get it," Kiba interrupted, smirking. "Ready Akamaru?" he asked, looking down at the large dog at his side. Akamaru barked in response, crouching down low.

Naruto smirked as he formed hand seals, creating ten shadow clones of himself. This was going to be _easy_. There was no way he could lose.

-_End Flashback_-

"I can't believe I lost," Naruto moaned to himself. He was a way better ninja than that idiot would ever be. The blond had to admit…it _was_ a bit strange, though, how some sort of bug kept buzzing in his ear and distracting him…

"Lost what?"

Naruto jumped slightly, before scowling at the teenager now walking at his side. "None of your business, Sasuke-bastard."

Sasuke hummed thoughtfully, his dark eyes skimming over Naruto's outfit. Naruto blushed in response, before speeding up his pace.

"So losing has something to do with what you're wearing?" Sasuke asked inquisitively, his slightly longer legs enabling him to keep up with Naruto easily.

"Shut up, Uchiha! Honestly, I preferred it when you _didn't_ speak," Naruto said rudely, glaring at Sasuke angrily. Stupid bastard, butting in when it didn't concern him…

"Don't lie, Naruto," Sasuke said, a small smirk on his face.

"What!" Naruto screeched, indignant. "How dare you call me a liar, you—"

Sasuke bopped Naruto on the head, effectively silencing him, a slight wince on his face. "I know you look like a girl, dobe, but there's no need to sound like one too."

Naruto puffed out his cheeks in irritation and was about to storm off – in a completely manly way – when Sasuke grabbed his arm and pushed him against a nearby tree, trapping Naruto's body between himself and the trunk. "Dobe," Sasuke muttered tiredly, "Do you have to get so worked up about everything?"

"I do not," Naruto objected, significantly more subdued, his eyes wide as they stared into Sasuke's too close orbs. "Uh…w-what are you doing, Sasuke?" he laughed nervously, shifting his arms and placing his hands on Sasuke's chest in an attempt to push him off.

Sasuke wouldn't budge.

"Naruto," Sasuke growled, gripping the blond's wrists with his hands while blocking any escape attempts with his body. "Why do you always walk away from me?"

Naruto swallowed, feeling way too closed in and flustered. His eyes darted around as he tried to find an escape, landing everywhere but Sasuke's face. "I…uh…don't know what you're talking about, Sasuke-bastard," Naruto uttered weakly.

"Yes you do," Sasuke said through clenched teeth, "Just now, back when we were with Kakashi and Sakura, as well as when we were meant to be sparring… and that's just today," Sasuke lifted a hand and raked it through his hair and attempted to calm himself.

"Do you not want to be around me, is that it? You could have just said something," Sasuke spoke with indifference, but Naruto could tell, especially from this distance, that answering in the affirmative would hurt Sasuke's feelings.

"That's not it," Naruto said softly, keeping his eyes on the hands holding his wrists captive, knowing something big was happening between them, that this would change everything. A long fingered hand lifted to his face, turning it so their eyes met; endless black and wavering blue.

"Uh…" Thoughts weren't connecting properly in Naruto's brain. Not when Sasuke was so close that he could feel the other boy's warm breath on his face. The Uchiha's hand was still resting against his cheek, the other one practically holding Naruto's own against his heart. The position was so intimate, and the underlying meaning behind all of Sasuke's gestures had Naruto's heart rate speeding.

Sasuke tilted Naruto's head back and was inching closer, slowly, almost cautiously… and Naruto could do nothing but utter a breathy, "Sasuke…" as a pair of lips descended upon his own. It was such a sweet, simple kiss, nothing more than a mere touching of lips, but it still had Naruto melting. Sasuke drew away gradually, never removing his hand from the blond's face.

The look in the Sasuke's dark gaze was intense and made Naruto's knees weak. "Naruto?" he murmured lowly, questioningly. Thoughts jumbled, Naruto bit his lip, flushing darkly as Sasuke's eyes zeroed in on his lips with the action.

"Sasuke," Naruto finally said hesitantly, "You…we— I don't know what to say," he admitted quietly, gasping as Sasuke moved his head to suckle lightly on his earlobe, dark hair brushing against Naruto's cheek.

"Then don't say anything," Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear. His hand left its position around the blond's wrist and trailed down his side, resting lightly against his hip.

"Ahn…Sasuke," Naruto's breath hitched, as Sasuke's tongue trailed from his ear to his jaw, the new sensations sending tremors through his body. The Uchiha's mouth once again found Naruto's, only this time the kiss was a lot more passionate, Sasuke's tongue sliding past lax lips. Naruto found himself responding and slid his hands into ebony tresses. The kiss was clumsy; lips, teeth and tongue, but neither party cared as their mouths warred with one another. Sasuke's wandering hand slipped under Naruto's dress, trailing up a boxer clad thigh and resting on the small of his back.

When they finally broke apart, both were flushed and panting. Naruto's dress had ridden up with Sasuke's actions, baring his boxers and part of his stomach. Naruto gasped, scandalised, "Sasuke-pervert!" and yanked the hem back down.

Sasuke smirked, unabashed, and weaved his hands around Naruto's waist. The blond shinobi cast him an annoyed look, but then looped his hands around the Uchiha's neck, flushing slightly. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Naruto's uncharacteristic behaviour. "Since when has Uzumaki Naruto been shy?" he teased. "I think wearing female clothing is affecting you emotionally, dobe."

"Bastard," Naruto said through clenched teeth. He yanked on a piece of Sasuke's hair in retribution, feeling some satisfaction his pained gasp.

"Naruto," Sasuke growled, but Naruto could tell he wasn't truly angry. The dark haired ninja's eyes turned thoughtful. "So why _are_ you wearing women's clothing? Don't give me some cock and bull saying that it was your own choice, you're not fooling me."

"Sasuke…" Naruto pouted, "It's bad enough I'm wearing a dress in the first place."

"I'm not complaining," Sasuke said with a wicked smirk, running his eyes down Naruto's slim body and smooth, slender legs. "But _would_ like to know," he added.

Naruto ran his hands through Sasuke's hair, leaning closer and fluttering his eyelashes. "Let's not talk about that," he murmured in a breathy tone.

Sasuke's gaze turned to one of lust as he growled, leaned forwards and captured Naruto's mouth in a searing kiss. When they broke apart for the second time they were in the same state as before, only with Naruto's hat lying on the floor when Sasuke had gotten slightly overenthusiastic.

"So?" Sasuke said expectantly, still slightly out of breath, "Let's hear it."

Naruto groaned in defeat, and told Sasuke exactly what had happened, only with a slightly more elaborate storyline and how he'd almost lost his life in the epic battle.

"You lost to _Kiba_!" Sasuke said incredulously, drawing away slightly in shock.

"Yes, we've established that fact," Naruto hissed, picking his hat up off the floor and jamming it on his head with more force than necessary, obviously sore on the subject. "I got cocky and he beat me. There we go! Satisfied now?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "I'm going to go chidori his ass," he ground out, pulling away from Naruto and setting off towards the village.

"Hey! Wait, what are you doing!" Naruto yelled, running after the crazy Uchiha and grabbing his arm before he actually went through with his threat. "Don't be stupid, Sasuke-bastard. You'll have Shino and Kurenai after you!"

Sasuke stopped at that, but his eyes showed he still had the urge to inflict bodily harm against the dog lover. "Tch. Fine."

Naruto's slightly panicked look dissolved after Sasuke's words, quickly changing into a teasing grin. "Aw, Sasuke's so kind and caring! Going after big bad Kiba for little ole me." The blond looped his arms around Sasuke's neck and kissed him soundly on the cheek. "My hero!" he laughed, before pulling away.

"Shut up, dobe," Sasuke muttered, but was clearly amused, and was even blushing slightly at the display of affection.

Naruto's stomach chose that moment to let its hunger be known, and the chuunin laughed sheepishly at Sasuke's dry look. "Ichiraku's, your treat?" Naruto asked, smiling hopefully at Sasuke. The dark haired teen sighed in resignation and walked off, knowing the blond would follow.

"Yay, Sasuke's so good to me!" Naruto exclaimed, running after said ninja and yammering on about what type of ramen he was going to have.

"Say Naruto," the Uchiha said enquiringly, "in return for the ramen, I was wondering if you could do something for me…"

&&&

"N-naruto," Sakura stammered in reply to his cheerful 'Good morning!'. "Ah…"

"Good morning!" Kakashi greeted cheerfully, appearing seconds after Naruto, who had stopped turning up on time and had started arriving right before he knew Kakashi would. "Say, Naruto, why are you wearing a dress again today? I thought Kiba had only said you had to wear it for twenty-four hours?" he asked curiously, patiently ignoring Naruto's outburst of 'W-what! How did you know!'

"Uh, well…" Naruto blushed, glancing across at Sasuke, who smirked back at him in response. The blond shinobi laughed nervously, playing with the forehead protector hanging from his neck. "I…felt like a change of scenery?"

&&&

**--Owari--**

Whew! That took me longer than I thought it would! Well, please be so kind as to leave a review!


End file.
